Los Elegidos
by C. Franklin
Summary: Leah Mao tiene 13 años, carece de varias cosas, y su familia es rara pero nunca se ha preguntado porque, hasta que un viejecillo extraño se aparece en el restaurante que estaba a punto de cerrar, nunca ha salido de casa, ¿qué cosas le esperan en aquel nuevo y mágico lugar? "Justo cuando me resignaba a volver a la secundaria, me entero del secreto de mi vida"


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de la escritora J.K. Rowling. Historia propiedad de "te con leche"._

_Advertencias: Esta historia también fue publicada bajo el mismo nombre en "Potterfics" bajo el seudónimo de "te con leche" que me dio la autorización para publicarla aquí._

* * *

_**Prefacio: Un engaño, todo es un engaño.**_

El sol calaba directamente sobre su cabeza, pero ella seguía pedaleando en su bicicleta con ese gran canasto rojo detrás. De su corta y maltrecha coleta caían algunos mechones de su cobrizo cabello y por su frente y cuello bajaban algunas gotas de sudor.

Se paró del asiento para tomar más potencia en la colina, para cuando llegó a la cima ya sentía su garganta a punto de cerrarse, y luego se dejó llevar por la bajada, dejando que la bicicleta tomara velocidad y disfrutando el aire en su rostro.

Pronto la urbe de Londres le dio la bienvenida, y ella haciendo uso de su magistral habilidad con la bicicleta logró llegar a Chinatown sin ningún semáforo rojo.

Se detuvo frente a un vistoso restaurante color rojo y dorado. "El dragón de jade. Restaurante Chino." ponía en la entrada junto con sus respectivos caracteres chinos "玉龍"que se leían "Yùlóng". Había una estatua de un dragón en la entrada y una hilera de lámparas redondas de papel color rojo, dejó su bicicleta detrás de la estatua, tomó el gran canasto rojo y se internó por un callejón del costado que daba a la puerta del personal.

Aun con su canasto cargado y pesado, se las arregló para abrir la puerta con una mano.

—¡Xiang! Por fin llegas, ¿traes lo que te encargué? ¿Están frescos? —su madre se acercó a ella entre el tumulto de gente que se movía en la cocina, gritándose, empujándose, cortando, friendo, cociendo y horneando en aquella "reducida" cocina.

—Sí, mamá. Están lo más frescos que se puede estar en un trayecto en bicicleta. —respondió ella dejando la canasta roja junto a otra azul llena de pescado. Destapó la canasta para tomar un cangrejo. —¿Ves? Aún tienen espuma.

—Excelente, hija. Ahora ayuda a la abuela en la recepción. —dijo la mujer mientras tomaba varios cangrejos para seguir cocinando.

Xiang suspiró mientras se quitaba el suéter gris y lo colgaba en el perchero de a lado de la puerta y tomaba un mandil color negro. Se arregló su desecha coleta y salió de la cocina hacia la recepción. Vio a la abuela mirar con el ceño fruncido a un niño que estaba sentado en el piso.

—Abuela, ¿en qué ayudo? —preguntó ella. La mujer le devolvió la mirada con sus cansados ojos castaños. Sus cabellos aun negros estaban enredados en un elaborado y ceremonial moño a juego con sus ropas tradicionales orientales, la miró de arriba abajo.

—Primero que nada, vete a cambiar y a bañar que así das asco, toda sudada. Esto es restaurante, niñata, no un gimnasio para hombres sudorosos. Tu hedor insulta mi olfato, hueles a tierra y cangrejos, largo. —insultó su abuela.

—Ya. Ahora regreso. —contestó Xiang, obediente. Y volvió a salir por donde entró.

Ella vivía en la parte de arriba del restaurante, con su abuela, madre, media hermana menor, padrastro, un faisán, una lechuza negra, un gato siamés y dos peces dorados. Para entrar tenías que subir las escalerillas de metal que estaban a un costado del edificio, eran viejas y rechinaban, aun así ella estaba acostumbrada.

Entró al apartamento, este era grande, ya que abarcaba todo el restaurante. Aun así ella compartía el cuarto con su hermana, la cual por cierto, estaba batallando enormemente para hacerse uno de sus moños.

—Xiang, bienvenida de vuelta. —dijo.

—Hola, Mei. ¿Cómo lo estas llevando? —preguntó riéndose.

—No es gracioso, a este paso no ayudaré abajo. —gruñó. Mei tenía 9 años, pero era muy responsable. Tenía el cabello largo color negro y sus ojos del mismo color.

—Ese qipao rosa te queda hermoso. —dijo Xiang apartando las manos de Mei de su cabello para ayudarle.

—¿Tu crees?

—Por supuesto, ya quisiera yo verme tan bonita como tú. —dijo Xiang poniéndole una pequeña horquilla color rosa con forma de flor.

—Tú eres más bonita que yo, tienes el cabello diferente. Es un bonito cabello. —dijo Mei. Xiang sonrió tristemente, era lo único que tenía de su padre irlandés. El cabello, cobrizo y esponjado.

—Ya está. Ahora espera a que me bañe, para bajar juntas. —dijo Xiang caminando hacia el baño.

—¿Quieres que te caliente algo de comer? —preguntó Mei, Xiang asintió.

—Pero ten cuidado. Usa solo el horno de microondas. —indicó Xiang y rascando su cabeza se dirigió al baño.

Mientras enjabonaba su cabello, no pudo evitar pensar en su padre y en cuanto extrañaba salir con él, tenía cuatro años sin verlo, ya había cumplido 13 y aún no daba señales de vida, había intentado buscarlo, pero siempre su abuela frustraba sus planes.

Sabía que su papá tenía otra esposa y que su madre solo fue una aventura, eso lo tenía más que claro, también que para la otra mujer ella no era de su agrado y que también tenía un medio hermano mayor. No estaba segura, pero le parecía que se llamaba Bernard.

Al salir del baño se miró al espejo, era bajita, menuda, piel pálida, de rasgos presumiblemente asiáticos, pero su cabello, su cabello era la prueba de que era una Marshall, como su padre. No podía decir que fuera pelirroja exactamente, pero el tono allí estaba, aunque algo oscuro, pero allí estaba.

Entró a su cuarto nuevamente encontrando su qipao color rojo perfectamente planchado, sobre la cama, esperando para ser usado. Mei era un amor. Mientras se vestía comenzó a recordar en donde había puesto la horquilla de frutos rojos que le había regalado su padrastro. ¡Ah, cierto! El tocador de la abuela.

Con el cabello aun enredado en la toalla, caminó hacia aquel tocador de madera vieja. No acostumbraba entrar al cuarto de la abuela, ella era muy… especial con su espacio. Aun así se aventuró en busca de la horquilla. Abrió el primer cajón, peines. El segundo cajón, hilos. El tercer cajón, paquetes de cosas raras envueltas en papel café. El cuarto cajón, horquillas. Perfecto, fue fácil. Y justo mientras tomaba la horquilla de pedrería roja, algo le llamó la atención. Una carta.

Una carta con su nombre.

La tomó delicadamente, como si el tacto fuera a quemarla.

El sobre decía claramente su nombre y su dirección con una exactitud asombrosa.

_Ms. L. X. Marshall Mao. _

_Cama rechinante en el cuarto compartido._

_Apartamento sobre "El dragón de Jade"._

_35, Lisley Street_

_Chinatown._

_Londres, R.U._

Ella era la única con el apellido Marshall, era suya. Una pequeña sonrisa se colgó en sus labios, decidió guardar la carta para leerla más tarde.

Cuando Mei y ella bajaron al restaurante, estaba repleto, asi que rápidamente se incorporaron a las actividades, Mei respaldando a su abuela en la caja y Xiang tomando las ordenes y llevándolas a las mesas junto con su amigo Sheng.

Lin, su madre, la miraba desde la cocina. Soltó un suspiro que fue notado por Shun, su esposo.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño? —preguntó el hombre.

—No lo sé. Siento como que un cambio grande viene, y no puedo dejar de mirar a Xiang. ¿Tú crees que hicimos bien? —contestó la mujer preocupada.

—No sé si hicimos bien. Pero, sé que hicimos lo mejor para esta familia.

Unas cuantas horas después, el restaurante cerró. El personal, antes de irse ayuda a limpiar, como siempre. Pero Xiang quiere irse ya, hay una carta que la espera y no puede evitar tanta curiosidad. Y mientras saca la basura al callejón del costado no puede evitar soltar un gritillo patético cuando ve a un viejecillo con una larguísima barba blanca a juego con su largo y blanco cabello, sentado en las escaleras de metal.

—No grite, señorita Marshall. Mi intención está lejos de querer dañarla. —dijo el viejito. Xiang juntó con fuerza los labios y apretó más la bolsa de basura.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, señor? El restaurante ya cerró, vuelva mañana. —le respondió cortésmente cuando se aseguró que no gritaría.

—Oh, qué mala suerte, tenía ganas de probar un pollo Shanghái. Será en otra ocasión entonces. Pero digame, señorita Marshall, ¿sabe usted quién soy? —dijo el hombre.

—Un viejito blanco con vestido. —dijo ella. El viejito sonrió.

—Volveré mañana para comer ese pollo, buenas noches, señorita Marshall. —dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba caminando hacia la avenida principal.

Xiang reaccionó unos segundos después y trató de darle alcance, pero era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Arrojó la bolsa al contenedor de basura y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Cuando entró al apartamento corrió ridículamente a su habitación para tomar la carta del cajón de su mesita de noche y se encerró en el baño.

Lo primero que notó era que la carta ya había sido abierta, seguramente por su abuela. No pudo evitar molestarse, ¿Qué tal y era información sobre el paradero de su padre? Ya arreglaría cuentas con ella después.

Sacó el contenido del sobre, eran dos cartas. Ambas en hojas gruesas con un olor agradable pero diferente al papel que estaba acostumbrada a tener. El texto estaba con tinta esmeralda que le daba un bonito toque. Pero aunque fuera la carta con más estética del mundo, ella no estaba preparada para lo que decía.

"_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)._

Querida señorita Marshall:

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directora adjunta"

¡¿Qué?! ¿Esta carta era una carta del día de los inocentes? ¿Existe un colegio de magia y hechicería? ¿Se envían lechuzas? Pero la pregunta más grande era ¿Cómo puede existir una persona con el nombre tan largo?

Observó la otra hoja, y tragó saliva antes de decidirse a leerla.

"_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA__UNIFORME:__  
Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:  
_

_Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)._

_Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario._

_Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)._

_Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)._

_(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)_

_LIBROS:__  
Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:  
_

_El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos (Clase 1) Miranda Goshawk_

_Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot_

_Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling_

_Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch_

_Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore_

_Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger_

_Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander_

_Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble_

_RESTO DEL EQUIPO:  
_

_1 varita._

_1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_1 telescopio._

_1 balanza de latón._

Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata (ratón) o un sapo.

_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS"_

¡¿Existían personas apellidadas Scamander?! ¿Escoba? ¿Para barrer? ¿Varita? ¿Teoría magia? ¿De qué? ¿De cómo aparecer a la reina de corazones en la baraja? ¿Un sombrero puntiagudo? ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?

Por el amor de Buda. ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso?

Se puso de pie como si fuera un resorte, y con la carta fuertemente aferrada en uno de sus puños, se dirigió al cuarto de la abuela. Y abrió el cuarto cajón tratando de encontrar algo, algo que explicara esa absurda carta. Algo de su padre. Y al fondo del cajón alcanzó una caja de metal con el escudo de armas del sello algo destruido de la carta y una inscripción en latín "Draco dormiens nunquam titilándus" abrió la caja y encontró un libro. "Generación 1885-1892" En la primera página venia la foto de una mujer algo vieja y tenía su nombre debajo "Eupraxia Mole—Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería"

¿Qué?

Pero eso no era lo raro, lo raro era que la foto se movía. Con algo de temor comenzó a pasar las páginas. Primero venían las fotos del personal de la escuela, maestros, enfermeras y eso. Después venía un cuadro de un hombre pelirrojo, de ojos verdes, piel pálida, vestido de la edad media "Godric Gryffindor" y el escudo de armas de un león. Empezaba el listado de estudiantes. Todos se miraban muy alegres joviales, por orden alfabético, no encontró a su abuela. En otra sección, estaba el retrato de una mujer regordeta también pelirroja, de ojos azules y piel pálida "Helga Hufflepuff" con su escudo de armas de tejón y otro montón de estudiantes, tampoco su abuela estaba allí. Luego estaba otra sección, una mujer altiva, de piel pálida, cabellos negros y ojos oscuros. "Rowena Ravenclaw" más su escudo de armas de un cuervo y otro montón de estudiantes entre los que no se encontraba su abuela. Y llegó a la última sección. Un hombre calvo, con barba puntiaguda y gris a juego con sus cejas, piel pálida y ojos grises le miraban con algo que le causaba escalofríos adicionado con su escudo de armas de una serpiente, "Salazar Slytherin" .Y entonces allí estaba, en la sección de la M, Chen Mao. Y una mujer joven como de 17 años le miraba, cabellos negros, ojos negros, piel pálida, todo en ella era sombrío.

Otra foto se movió al fondo de la caja. Habían cuatro personas, dos hombres y dos mujeres. Eran dos parejas, una de esas mujeres era su abuela. Y uno de esos hombres… era muy parecido al viejecito de las escaleras.

—¿Quiénes…?

—Nicolas Flamel, su esposa Perenelle Flamel, Albus Dumbledore y yo. —le contestaron desde la puerta y ella sintió su alma caer a sus pies.

—¡Abuela!

—Sabía que este día llegaría. —dijo la mujer. Xiang se puso de pie totalmente nerviosa con las manos temblorosas aun sujetando las fotos.

—Yo… ¡lo siento mucho! Pero, encontré esta carta y yo…

—Para ya, Xiang. Tarde o temprano esto pasaría. Supongo que debemos hablarte de esto algún día. Iré a hacer té.

Y así mientras miraba su té de jazmín sentía cada palabra como una puñalada. Ella no era normal, nada en su familia lo era, ni siquiera estaba segura si alguna vez lo fue.

—¿Por qué no me dieron la carta? —preguntó Xiang.

—Tu madre decidió que era mejor asi. —dijo su padrastro.

—¿Y qué harán con Mei? ¿También le prohibirán ir?

—Mei no ha desarrollado ninguna habilidad mágica. Es muy probable que sea una squib, como sus padres. —explicó su abuela.

—¿Squib?

—Son personas sin magia que descienden de magos. Shun y yo somos squibs, es probable que Mei también lo sea. Sin embargo… Gregory es un mago. Había más posibilidades de que tú fueras una bruja. —dijo su madre. Xiang se dejó caer en la silla mientras cubría su rostro con las manos.

¿Eso quería decir que tenía un padre mago y medio hermano mago que seguramente estaba en Hogwarts?

Un momento… si ella estudiaba magia, entonces cabía la posibilidad de que viera a su padre.

—Quiero ir.

—¿Disculpa?

—A Hogwarts, quiero asistir y aprender magia.

—Xiang, esa decisión no es tuya. —la reprendió su padrastro.

—Tampoco tuya, es mi futuro, es mi magia. Quiero ir.

—Ya es tarde para eso, querida. —dice mi abuela.

Entonces la ventana se abre, las luces titilan y su gato Hui chilla.

—Si me permiten, yo vengo justamente a aclarar eso. —era el viejito de las escaleras, que había tomado asiento ante la atónita mirada de Shun, Lin y Xiang, la abuela Chen lo miró desinteresada y le sirvió té.

—Como siempre tan oportuno, Albus.

Y de esa manera fue como una semana después se encontraba frente a un tren enorme, imponente color rojo escarlata, perdida entre el mar de gente mágica con su baúl, que era un poco más de la mitad de su tamaño, con ropa muggle, una varita escondida en su suéter y un gato siamés llamado Hui en brazos.

Debía de verse muy estúpida en ese momento.

Xiang pensaba que ahora que se acabaran las vacaciones ella volvería a la secundaria y seguiría la misma rutina de todos los días, sin embargo descubrió que todo era mentira. Todo.

—Fue una mentira, todo esto fue una mentira. —le dijo a su gato del que se negaba a separarse.

Intimidada, asustada, desgraciada y acomplejada, se subió al vagón de Hogwarts con la ignorancia de todo el mundo mágico.

* * *

_**Reviews (?)**_

_Espero que les haya agradado la introducción tanto como a mi. Presionaré para el siguiente capitulo. _

_Nos leemos pronto, Ce._


End file.
